


Hard Out Here

by mike_and_lessee



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Dorothy (OC) - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, Hinted Snowby, Jealousy, Multi, Nirvana (OC), Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: This is backstory on both of my OCs, just so you guys can get to know them better! So, I know, in the comics, both Dorothy and Little Red Riding Hood exist, but I honestly made these OCs before I knew that. Even then, I'm attempting to tweak their stories in order to fit them into the universe a little better.Hope you all enjoy!-- Ciao,Lessee





	1. Chapter One : Fables Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is backstory on both of my OCs, just so you guys can get to know them better! So, I know, in the comics, both Dorothy and Little Red Riding Hood exist, but I honestly made these OCs before I knew that. Even then, I'm attempting to tweak their stories in order to fit them into the universe a little better.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> \-- Ciao,  
> Lessee

"Nirvana?" Dorothy squeaked as she tugged on the sleeve of her Aunt's dress. "Nirvana?"  
Nirvana turned over, readjusting the balled up red cloak beneath her head. "Hm?" She asked.  
"What do you think the New World will be like?" Dorothy asked. The young girl shut her clear, blue eyes and pressed her small fists against her thick, brown lashes. She yawned as her fists rubbed upon her shut eyelids.  
Nirvana shuffled up and brought the lantern down, looking to see if anyone else stirred within the ship. "I don't know, kid." The older woman began.  
Dorothy pouted, pressing her head up against the puffed sleeve top as she gazed to her Aunt. "It will be better, right? We'll all be safe? All of us? Theo, Lillith, Sebastian, me, and you?" The thirteen year old asked.  
"I hope so, kiddo." Nirvana replied. She wrapped her arm around her niece.  
Dorothy looked to her right. The ship was dark, it was as if black consumed the most of the surrounding area. She fumbled her hand until she felt a small, pudgy set of fingers wrap around her pinky finger. She gave a grin and then looked back to her aunt, who's face was etched with tired bags and dusted with lethargic shadows. "Nirvana?" She questioned.  
Nirvana was shuffling to get back into a sleeping position, but she still peeked over her shoulder to acknowledge that the young teenager was still speaking to her. She let off another grunt of alertness. "Hm?"  
Dorothy scooted her butt closer to her aunt. The girl was hovering over the woman. A grin that looked painfully sweet was strapped from ear to ear. "Can you tell me the story of the Big, Bad Wolf again?" She asked.  
Nirvana propped up on her elbows and let out a soft chuckle. "Now, kid, you always nearly piss yourself every single time I tell that story." She reminded.  
Dorothy tugged on the sleeve of Nirvana's dress again, her lower lip pouted before she started to let of another beg. "Pleeease? Please, please, please!" She pleaded. "I won't get scared this time, I promise! I'm bigger now!" She cried.  
Nirvana placed a finger over the girl's lip and hushed her. "Sh, an. Alright. Don't scream." She said.  
She placed the lantern back on the hook. The light casted a small, dull yet warm circle over the two. The tiny, cage sized hearth created shadows that seemed to dance with the waves of the ocean, yet adequate light was still provided.  
Nirvana had a small grin grace her features as she finally sat up and folded her legs together and adjusted the soft fabric over her limbs. "This is the story all about the time I came face to face with the..." She paused and curled her hands and gritted her teeth, giving a soft growl. "The Big, Bad Wolf."  
Dorothy squirmed and hid her face behind her hands, though she let off a giggle. The young one grappled her blanket and tossed the fabric over her head, cocooning herself in the blue sheath. Her wondrous eyes onto her aunt's green ones. She let off a childish yet curious pant from her perked lips.  
Nirvana guided Dorothy's mouth shut again and grinned once she had recieved a closed mouth smile from her child. "I was off one day, mainly because I was told that I needed to deliver some baked goods to Grammy, in Red's place. I agreed, I knew Red was off with Goldie, so what would be the harm in helping out?" She began.  
"I miss Aunt Red." Dorothy whispered. She hung her head and huffed out a sigh.  
Nirvana tussled her fingers into Dorothy's soft, mousey brown locks. She tilted the kid's head to meet her own gaze. "Sure." She replied. Her grin faded, but only for a moment.  
"Do you want to hear the rest?" Nirvana asked.  
Dorothy nodded and returned the smile. "Yeah."  
Nirvana retracted her hands from the girl and placed them into her pockets. She inhaled deeply, her chest heaving out but sinking back in quickly as she huffed out. "But, Grammy lived all the way, deep in the Black Forest. Where the Big, Bad Wolf lived. You get scared his name, but imagine going into where he lives."  
"Momma wanted me to go and pick apples in the forest one time." Dorothy interrupted.  
"Yeah, well, I went deeper than the apple trees." Nirvana bragged.

Dorothy let off a shutter, and scuffled herself even deeper into her loose blanket fortress. "Momma said I wasn't allowed to go any deeper unless I had a grown up with me." Dorothy squeaked.  
Nirvana scoffed and shook her head. "Anyway. I finally made it to Gram's house. And the door was open, so of course, I thought, 'Huh. Gram must've been expecting me.' But I was wrong. I was so wrong." Nirvana continued. She shook her head and let out another scoff. "So, I went inside."  
Nirvana brought her hand to her eye and let off a yawn as she rubbed. A tear dribbled down the opposite one, dripping onto the boat's wooden floor. "I went into her house and it was... dark. The only thing that even let me get the slightest peek at Gram was the shreds of light through the curtains. I went over, and I was careful, because I wanted Gram to see me. You know how she had bad eyes."  
Dorothy let out a shaky whine and a choked gasp. "Ahn!"  
Nirvana clasped her hand over the teen's mouth and hushed her again. "I'll stop if you're starting to freak out." She proposed.  
"I'm not freaking out! I'm just-- I felt a spider up my back. It's gone now." Dorothy reassured. She gripped her corners of the light, tattered fabric and pressed the cover against herself. "Keep going."  
Nirvana leaned back onto her hands and cleared her throat. "But, something was different. From what I could see, Gram's eyes were golden." Nirvana continued. "So I said, 'My, my, Gram. Are you feeling alright? Your eyes look rather yellow.'"  
Dorothy's hands trembled and her neck craned back further into her safe little haven.  
"And Gram's voice sounded to raspy and gruff when she answered. But, she told me she was feeling just fine and she wanted me to come closer so she could see me a little better." Nirvana continued. The woman leaned forward, bringing her arms forward as she hunched in a crawl.  
Dorothy continued to scoot away, closer to her triplet siblings. She looked and saw that Theodore had grasped his little hands on the free threads. She let off a shiver as her eyes locked back with Nirvana.  
"But when I got closer, I noticed again, 'My, My, Gram. What deep of a voice you have. Are you sure you're not sick?' I asked. But she gave a grin and nodded." Nirvana said. She crawled even closer to the petrified kid and began to hover over her. "And that's when I saw his fangs. 'My, my, Gram. What pointy teeth you ha-!' I didn't even get to finish. Before I knew it, I was swallowed whole." She said. Nirvana plopped back down on the ground and paused. "It was... It was dark and everything burned." Nirvana paused and looked straight at her hands. The palms of the young woman's hands were an ashy white, splotches of pink poked through the nasty scarring. But Nirvana used her sleeves and tucked her hands away inside of the silk. "I heard groaning and that's it. It was dark and... It felt like... This was it, I was done for. But then, a howl echoed the room and light began to seep through. Before I could even blink, I was shook by the Woodsman, a hero. He was asking if I was alright, and of course, I said I was fine. I saw that my clothes were burned to almost ash and Gram was dripping wet. And there he was, that damned wolf, sprawled spreadeagle on Gram's bed. The fuckin' nerve." Nirvana stopped and stretched her arm out. "We all lived happily ever after." She finished. The woman slumped back to the ground, placing her head in her hands, snuggling up to her cloak.  
Dorothy scooted closer and tapped her aunt. "You never told me..." She began.  
"Mm?" Nirvana asked.  
"Why are you so mad at Aunt Red?" Dorothy asked.  
Nirvana stayed silent and rolled onto her side. "None ya'." She replied.  
"Is it because she was slacking off?" Dorothy questioned again.  
Nirvana shooed Dorothy back. "Go to sleep, you got your story. Go to bed."  
Dorothy shoved Nirvana again. "Is it because something else?" The inquisitive girl asked.  
"It's because she's a fuckin' liar." Nirvana said. "It's because I told her my story and she told everyone that she was the one because she didn't want to get in trouble for not bringing Gram her food like she was supposed to. She was a fuckin' scumbag, Doroth." Nirvana snapped. "Now, go the fuck to sleep."


	2. Chapter Two: The Wolf Is Coming

Nirvana uncapped a draft beer with her acrylic nail. "Lookit, Dorothy. I get thata you wanna help out with the cash 'n all. But, you 'member what I said though. Right? The wolf is bad news." She said as she leaned in on the counter. She tossed her head back and stuffed the opening of the glass bottle between her cracked, chapped lips.  
Nirvana nodded. "Yeah, I remember, Nirvana." She replied. She adjusted the waistband of her teal, floral pencil skirt.  
"Aye!" Nirvana shouted. "Lookit me when I'm fuckin' talkin' to you!" Nirvana screamed as she walked over to Dorothy.  
The sixteen year old spun around and locked eyes with the woman. "S-Sorry, Nirvana! I was just-!" With a crack, Dorothy's eyes shut and she had her hand instantly connect with where her aunt's had just collided.  
"'Sorry.' Don't fix a bad attitude. It don't fix when you're disrespe-" the woman let off a burp and covered her mouth with her fist. "Disrespecful brrrat! You need to start listening to me, I'm your aunt. Got it, fuckin' bitch?" Nirvana shouted.  
Dorothy nodded and used her forearm to swipe the tears from her lids. "Yes ma'am. I understand." She replied.  
The older woman wrapped her arms around the younger girl and shook her. "I just love ya'. I'm tryin' to look out for ya'. 'Kay?" Nirvana reminded her. "You got your pepper spray?" She asked.  
Dorothy nodded and shook her purse. "Yes. I got it."  
"Can't even believe. The fuckin' Big, Bad Wolf is the sheriff. Who in the damned hell thought up of that stupid idea?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Dorothy replied. She gasped as she was grasped by the neck and slammed to the wall.  
"Well, ya' better fuckin' figure it out." Nirvana asked. She then let go and made her way to the couch. "Be careful." She called.  
Dorothy opened the door. "I will." She replied.

She shut the door behind her and rubbed her hand along her trachea. She kept her head down. She probably looked like a mess, in no fit to go to an interview.  
Dorothy raised her head and looked up to the sky. A few droplets of rain fell and landed on her face. It couldn't rain right now! Come on, the girl did her makeup and everything!  
She went back to facing the ground. At least she didn't live too far from the Woodlands. But, still rain proved to be an obstacle. The water fell from the sky even harder as she entered the gates. She covered her eyes with her hands and scurried on into the building.  
What was she doing at the Woodlands? Well, the answer was simple. Dorothy needed a job. Of course, Nirvana had her crochet business, and they had an adequate amount of customers, but it only seemed to provide enough to scrape by. They couldn't live like that, especially due to the fact the two women had themselves and three children to take care of. There were nights Nirvana and Dorothy didn't even eat.  
The one thing that scared her was, if she were to join the Fabletown Police Squad, she would be working alongside the Big, Bad Wolf. Miss Snow White assured her that Mister Wolf wasn't what he used to be. He was good now, which is why he was appointed sheriff. Even considering that fact, how? How could someone so bad become so good? That was impossible. It had to be. That couldn't be true. There was no foreseeable way that Bigby, the goddamned wolf, was a redeemed hero. He ate her great grandmother and her aunt, and good guys don't do that.

She entered the building and scraped her creme colored flats on the rug. She immediately ran to the mirror and checked her face. She grabbed a tissue from a tissue box and wiped as much of the black rivers that streamed down her cheeks.  
She couldn't enter the sheriff's office for an interview, looking like a maniac. She looked like a clown that got beaten.  
She balled up the tissue and grabbed another. She wiped her lipstick off of her lips and balled up that one too. She then looked at her watch.  
"Shit!" She muttered to herself. If she didn't move her butt, she was going to be late. Being late is one of the worst first impressions. She ran to the elevator and rapidly began to mash the button to the business floor.  
"Hey!" A female voice called to her.  
Dorothy's finger switched to the button used to shut the door. She shrugged and gave a half hearted grin to the blonde woman in a red coat. "Sorry!" She called. This earned a dirty look from the woman.  
Dorothy could have sworn that she knew the woman from somewhere. But, everyone kind of knew everyone in Fabletown at some point. Hell, she used to be best friends with Muffet. But, those good old days were over.  
The door shut and the elevator began railing its way up to the floor she had to go to.  
Dorothy had stuffed her hand in her purse. She was going to do it. She was going to meet this monster. She was going to meet Bigby Wolf. No, she wasn't excited. Quite the contrary. She didn't know what to expect. She trusted Miss Snow, but really; nobody could be right all the time. And come on, this was the Big, Bad Wolf for crying out loud.

Dorothy finally heard the elevator chime and the tall, steel doors slid open. People were in a line nearing the elevator, all waiting for an appointment with Crane.  
"Oh, god, fuck it all." A white haired lady came out, holding a file folder that had a stack of papers folded inside.  
Dorothy held the elevator door open for her to get inside. The only thing she recieved from the woman was a scoff.

Dorothy pouted her lower lip and let go of the elevator. She swiped her hand across her forehead. Though she was drenched from the storm coming outside, there was sweat. Her heart was pounding out her chest and her stomach was doing all kinds of contortionist twists. She shimmied her arms and stuffed one hand into her purse, clutching onto the pump of the small can of pepper spray. Some may think she's going overboard, but think of it this way. She knows of the crimes this man is committed, eating people, blowing houses down. The Big, Bad Wolf couldn't possibly be a good guy. Emphasis. She made her way down the line, hearing mutters of how long the line to Crane was taking. There usually isn't a line when Mayor Cole was in town, but he had just gone away on business. She had finally squeezed through a small cluster of people and almost tripped over her own feet as she froze in her tracks for a split second. Here it goes.

**_"Security Office: B. Wolf"_ **

Dorothy gave herself a reassuring nod as she jiggled the handle open. Her palms were furiously clammy, she felt like she had just poured butter on her palms. The young girl finally gripped the handle and twisted.

The door creeked open and she shut the door behind herself. A wave of anxiety washed over her and she took a deep breath and gripped her travel sized can tighter. Her back arched and she allowed herself to step into the dimly lit office.  
"Hello? Sheriff Wolf? I'm here to apply for the Fabletown Police Force." Dorothy managed to choke out.


End file.
